


Winter's Light

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Based on the Books [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Books)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Romance, book canon, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: What happened after Beverly and Jean-Luc’s kiss in the novel Death in Winter?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twinb76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinb76/gifts).



> Bold text from the book Death in Winter by Michael Jan Friedman. Quick summary of the book for those of you who haven’t read it (This has spoilers!) – Beverly gets sent on a secret mission to a planet called Kevrata, where she is captured by Romulans and presumed dead. Jean-Luc refuses to believe she is dead, and heads to the planet with a team to finish her work and find her. He declares his love for her, but instead of accepting it, she turns away from him and treats him coolly. Jean-Luc gets informed his new CMO has boarded and he reluctantly has them report to his ready room. He doesn’t want to look at the new CMO, so he stands and looks out his window when he hears Beverly’s voice.....and then....

**The captain turned from the observation port and saw Beverly Crusher standing before him, a sheepish smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. “I don’t…understand…” he said, stumbling over the words like a schoolboy. By way of a response, she crossed the room and took him in her arms. Then she raised her perfect mouth to his and kissed him—long and passionately. Afterward, she said, “I’ve been a fool, Jean-Luc. I was given a second chance at loving you and I almost threw it away. Can you forgive me?” Picard smiled and brushed a lock of hair from her face. “Perhaps in time. But then, we have plenty of that now, don’t we?” And he kissed her all over again**.

When they broke the kiss, Beverly looked into Jean-Luc’s eyes. “Jean-Luc, I love you.  I’m sorry I didn’t tell you when we were on Kevrata...I’m sorry for how I acted.  I...”  Jean-Luc silenced her with another kiss.  “Shh, my love.  It doesn’t matter.  What matters is you’re here now.”  He pulled her close and she rested her head on his shoulder.  “But it does raise the important question,”  he lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes.  “What am I going to do with you?” Beverly toyed with the zipper on Jean-Luc’s jacket before slowly sliding it down and pushing his jacket off his shoulders.  “I have a few ideas...” Jean-Luc’s vest soon joined his jacket on the floor. 

“Beverly,”  he breathed out and reached for her hands.  “We’re in my Ready Room.”  A smile played at the corners of Beverly’s lips.  “Then, lock the door.”  She slowly removed her own jacket and vest and reached for the zip on the back of her turtleneck.  “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this...”

Jean-Luc managed to bark out the order “Computer: seal door!” before he helped Beverly tug off her blue turtleneck.  His eyes roamed over Beverly.  “You are so beautiful.”  Beverly blushed, and Jean-Luc was pleased to see the blush spread to her chest.  He removed his own turtleneck and silently cursed whoever designed a three-piece top instead of the old one-piece jumpsuits and then his lips and hands were on her, roaming across her back to unhook her bra and his lips were kissing the tops of her breasts. 

Beverly groaned and reached out for Jean-Luc.  She quickly unbuckled his belt and shoved his trousers down over his hips.  Jean-Luc stopped his ministrations long enough to bend down and remove his boots and to untie Beverly’s.  He stepped out of his trousers and helped Beverly remove hers.  Beverly sucked in a breath when Jean-Luc’s large, warm hand slid over her hips.  Her legs felt weak and she pulled Jean-Luc to the floor with her.  He rolled them over until he was on top of her and gazed down on her beauty. “I love you, Beverly.  I always have, and I always will.”

 Beverly smiled as he echoed the words he said to her back on Kevrata.  She should have replied to him right away and told him she loved him too. Of course she did.  But after so many years of denying their feelings and skirting around them his words had overwhelmed her.  She hadn’t known how to respond, and so she retreated into herself instead....and that had been the biggest mistake she had ever made.  Perhaps the second biggest, if you considered her turning him down all those years ago after their experience on KesPrytt.  A tear leaked out of her eye and Jean-Luc kissed it away.  “No tears, Beverly.  Please.”

She smiled again.  “I’m sorry Jean-Luc. I’m just so...overwhelmed.  I should have told you I loved you on Kevrata.  I shouldn’t have walked away after KesPrytt.  Jean-Luc Picard,  I love you so much.  You are my heart.  My soul.  You are my everything.” 

“Oh, Beverly.”  Jean-Luc captured her lips in a passionate kiss and poured all of his love into it.  Beverly responded by rolling them over so she was on top. She licked her lips and grinned as her hand found the waistband of Jean-Luc’s shorts and she slipped her hand inside.  Jean-Luc gasped and reached for her wrist to still it. “Beverly....Beverly, my love, are you sure you want our first time together to be on the floor of my ready room?”

“Jean-Luc?”  Beverly asked as she gently tugged down his shorts. Jean-Luc closed his eyes as the cool air hit his hot skin.  “Hmm?” 

“I don’t want to wait any more.  I want you now.”  Jean-Luc responded by rolling them over once again so he was on top and he kicked off his shorts the rest of the way and tugged down Beverly’s knickers.  He drank in the sight of Beverly.  She was perhaps the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.   He positioned himself on top of her and looked down on her sheepishly. “Beverly...it’s been a while...”

“For me, too.”

“I’m not as young as I once was...”

“Jean-Luc? Make love to me.” When Jean-Luc entered her, stars exploded behind her eyes.  This,  this was perfect. She reached out to grasp his hips and she moved against him, causing him to moan out her name.  He only prayed they couldn’t be heard on the Bridge. He leaned down and lightly bit her shoulder to muffle his cries.   “Oh, Beverly.”  Jean-Luc reached his climax before Beverly  but made sure she reached hers as well before collapsing on top of her.  He kissed her and she giggled.  “We really should have done that a long time ago, Jean-Luc.”

“Hmm. Indeed.” He rolled over onto his back and pulled her towards him so she could rest her head on his chest.  She winced when he ran a hand down her back.  “Are you alright, my love?” Beverly grinned.  “Rugburn.”

“Ah.  Should I fetch the medkit?”  His eyes twinkled with mirth.  Truth be told, his knees felt a little raw, too.  “No, not yet.  Just hold me.”  Jean-Luc nuzzled Beverly’s neck and breathed in her scent as he held her close. 

The comm unit on Jean-Luc’s desk activated.  “Bridge to Captain Picard.” 

Jean-Luc groaned and buried his face in Beverly’s hair.  “Go ahead, Number One.”  Worf’s gruff voice came through the tiny speaker.  “Sir, are you alright?  We heard...noises.”  Beverly stifled a giggle.  “Yes, Number One.  The doctor and I are fine...you have the bridge until further notice. Picard out.”  When the link was severed, Beverly could no longer contain her laughter. 

Jean-Luc stiffly sat up. “Perhaps we should...take this to my quarters?”

“Our quarters.”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows.  “Ours?”  Beverly nodded.  “I had my belongings sent there...”  Jean-Luc blanched.  “So, does everyone know you intended on seducing me in my ready room?” 

“Oh, Jean-Luc.  The look on your face.  No, my love.  I arranged for the transfer myself. Are you...embarrassed?”

“No, no, you misunderstand.  I will gladly broadcast all over the quadrant my love for you...I just wish for our private matters to remain...private.” 

“I see.”  Beverly gingerly got up and began looking for her clothing.  She picked up her knickers and laughed.  In his haste to remove them, Jean-Luc had ripped them.  She held them out to Jean-Luc.  “I guess I really do have to return to our quarters for some underwear...”  Jean-Luc grinned.  “What can I say?  I was eager.”  He pulled her against his body and deeply kissed her. Beverly grinned.  “Keep that up ,and we might not make it back to our quarters.”   

 “Oh no, I intend the next time to be in a bed....soon.”  Jean-Luc hastily pulled on the rest of his clothing and passed Beverly hers.  Once she was re-dressed and had smoothed down her hair, Jean-Luc reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze.  “Computer: unseal door.”  He dropped Beverly’s hand as he walked out onto the bridge.  “Number One, you have the Bridge. I’ll be in my quarters...”

“Aye, Sir.”  Worf’s keen Klingon sense of smell told him that his Captain and the Doctor had finally mated and he smiled to himself as he watched Captain Picard guide Doctor Crusher into the lift with a hand on her back.  Lieutenant Sara Nave, a relatively new addition to the crew, looked up and watched.  “I didn’t know the Captain was married. Is that his wife?”

“She is Doctor Crusher, Chief Medical Officer.  She and the Captain...well, you shouldn’t be prying into the personal lives of your superiors, Lieutenant.” 

“Sorry.”

###

Beverly and Jean-Luc had finally made it to their bed and they were lying side by side with their fingers entwined.  Beverly smiled at Jean-Luc. “Not bad for an old man,” she teased and nudged his shoulder with hers.

“Who are you calling old? I feel like a teenager again.”  He brought their clasped hands to his mouth and kissed her fingers.  “You have made me so happy, Beverly.  But I need to know...what changed your mind?  You seemed determined after Kevrata to distance yourself from me...I thought I had lost you forever.”

“And I hated myself for it.  The whole time we were on the _Annabel Lee_ I wanted to reach out and to tell you I still loved you...but I was afraid, again.  Just like after KesPrytt.  I didn’t want to lose your friendship and I was afraid of losing myself...my own autonomy...if I gave in to my feelings for you.” 

Jean-Luc stroked Beverly’s hair with his free hand. “Beverly, I would never allow that to happen.   I love you _for_ your fierce independence...I always have.”

“I know that _now_...but I had to realise it for myself...and Jean-Luc, I felt like I had a lot to live up to.  You’ve loved me for over thirty years.  That’s a lot to live up to.  I was scared...what if I wasn’t worthy of your love?”

“Beverly, it is I who isn’t worthy.  I fell in love with my best friend’s girlfriend half my lifetime ago.  And I never could let her go.  Oh, I tried...but Beverly....you’ve been in my heart since the day I first met you.” 

“Can I tell you a secret?”

“Hmm?”

“You’ve been in my heart since the day we met, too.  At first, I only cared for you as a friend, you were Jack’s best friend and you became mine...and then that love grew.  When Jack died...all I wanted to do was curl up in your arms and be held by you.”

“I....remember...you fell asleep on the couch in my arms.  I didn’t know what to do.  There you were, you had just lost your husband and all I wanted to do was kiss you and tell you I loved you.” 

“You should have.”  Jean-Luc sat up in bed and pulled Beverly onto his lap.  “No, I shouldn’t have.  It wouldn’t have been right.”

“I just regret so much, Jean-Luc.  I wish I had told you when we were first on the _Enterprise_ together. Do you remember?  I kept wanting to tell you something?”  He nodded.  “I wanted to tell you I loved you...and I never did....”

“Is that why you left for that year?”

“Yes.  I thought if I put some distance between us...but I couldn’t be away from you.”  Jean-Luc caressed her face. “I missed you so much when you were away.” Beverly leaned into the touch and turned her head to kiss his hand.

“And then with everything else that happened...I was afraid...when you were assimilated by the Borg...captured by the Cardassians....when I had to declare you dead...”  Tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes and Jean-Luc gently wiped them away.

“Oh, Beverly.  I wish I had known....through all of that....thoughts of you kept me alive.  When you touched Locutus...I could feel you.  I knew it was you . And when I was being held on Celtris Three...I thought I was keeping you from harm while I let them torture me....and when I went off with those mercenaries...I nearly lost my resolve when I saw you. “

“We’re quite a pair, aren’t we?”  Beverly leaned forward in Jean-Luc’s lap and kissed him again. 

“Indeed we are, my love.  Indeed we are.” Jean-Luc gripped Beverly’s hips as she shifted on his lap.  Beverly raised her eyebrows.  “Round three?  Or is it four?”  Beverly dipped her head and nipped lightly at one of Jean-Luc’s nipples and he grasped her tighter and groaned.  “My turn to make love to you.”

###

Beverly lightly played with Jean-Luc’s chest hair.  “Ship’s been quiet.”  Jean-Luc closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation. 

“Hmm?  Well, Commander Worf has the Bridge. I’m sure he would alert me if I was needed.”

“Mm, and no emergencies in Sickbay, either.”

“Do they even know you’re back?”  Beverly grinned. “Well, I came to report to the Captain first.  He seems to have...kept me occupied.” 

“Occupied, is it? Hmm...”  Jean-Luc licked, sucked, and kissed his way down Beverly’s body and his head disappeared under the covers.  “I’ll just have to try harder...”

Beverly wrapped her legs around Jean-Luc’s head, trapping him between her thighs.  She writhed under his tongue and when she cried out his name, she was sure the whole ship had heard her.  She arched her back as she climaxed and pulled Jean-Luc up her body so she could kiss him.  “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”  Jean-Luc gathered Beverly in his arms and held her close while she drifted off to sleep.  Ship’s business could wait a little while longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Beverly woke up, warm and content.  She reached out to touch Jean-Luc, and was surprised to find his side of the bed empty.  She frowned.  _Did he regret being with me?_   She got out of bed and noticed a silk dressing gown had been draped over the foot of the bed, so she put it on and tied it tightly around her waist before leaving the bedroom.  The living area was dark, save for a few candles lit on the table.  A bottle of wine – no doubt Château Picard – was breathing on the table alongside two glasses. 

Jean-Luc came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.  “Did you sleep well, my love?”  Beverly turned in his arms. “I was a little confused when I woke up and you were missing...were you doing this?”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “I wanted something special for us.  This bottle...it’s from the last vintage Robert made before he and Rene...” Beverly stood on her toes to kiss Jean-Luc tenderly.  “Thank you, Jean-Luc.  I love you.”  Jean-Luc rested his forehead against Beverly’s. “I love you, too.”

He poured out the glasses of wine and passed one to Beverly before he took her hand and led her into the bathroom, where he had placed more candles around the room and had filled the bathtub with bubbles.  “For me?” 

“For us.”  Jean-Luc took the glass of wine out of Beverly’s hand and rested it on the corner of the bath before reaching for the sash on her gown.  He slowly and deliberately untied the dressing gown and slowly pushed it off her shoulders before removing his own.   He ran his hands down Beverly’s side and leaned down to press kisses against her breasts.  Beverly’s hands came up and she cupped his face and dragged it to hers so she could kiss him.  “Well, aren’t we going to get in?”  Beverly stepped into the tub and waited for Jean-Luc to sit before she settled herself in his lap, pressing her back against his chest.  His hands snaked around her waist holding her close and she leaned back into his embrace. 

She took a sip of her wine and closed her eyes. “Mm, definitely nice.” 

“The wine?”

“The wine...the bath...you...remind me why we didn’t do this sooner? Like....thirty years ago?”  Jean-Luc rested his head on Beverly’s shoulder and kissed her neck.  “I think it’s been worth the wait, don’t you?”  Beverly turned around on his lap and rested one leg on either side of Jean-Luc so she could kiss him.  “Definitely.  Jean-Luc, have you ever made love in the bath?”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows.  “No, my love, I can’t say that I ever have.” 

“Want to?”

###

They were finishing up the bottle of wine on the settee later, wrapped once again in dressing gowns.  Beverly leaned back into Jean-Luc’s arms.  “I don’t even know what time it is.” 

“1800.”  Beverly sat straight up. “1800?  I reported for duty at 0900!”  Jean-Luc grabbed Beverly’s waist and pulled her back towards him. “Indeed.  Good first day back?”

“Can’t say I have anything to complain about...my Captain might not appreciate me being absent from Sickbay on my first day, though.  Come to think of it....shouldn’t you be on the Bridge?”

“Ah...er... Commander Worf...”  Beverly smiled. “I see.” 

“He would page us if there was an emergency.” 

“Hmm, and my sickbay staff?” 

“I’m sure Commander Worf has...handled it.”  Beverly grinned. “No doubt.  I’m sure I saw his nose crinkle when we walked past him on the Bridge earlier.”

“That would be the Klingon sense of smell...”  Beverly coloured. “So, he knows what we did?”  Jean-Luc patted Beverly’s hand. “Does it matter?  You know he would be discrete.”  Beverly wryly smiled. “I suppose you’re right.”  She cuddled back into Jean-Luc. “Besides,  Worf is loyal to both of us.  I trust him.”

“I wouldn’t have made him my First Officer if I didn’t trust him.  But Beverly, you know the whole ship will know soon enough that we are together...especially if you are going to live here...you _are_ going to live here, aren’t you?”

“If you want me to.” 

“Well, that’s a silly question. Of course I want you to.”  Jean-Luc lightly nibbled on her ear.  “Jean-Luc, I had no idea how _insatiable_ you were.”

“Mm, my love, you bring it out in me. I’ve never felt like this before with someone.  Now that we’re together  I don’t want to stop touching you...is that a problem?” Beverly tilted her head to give Jean-Luc better access and lightly ran her fingers up his arm.  “No...but it’s going to make performing our duties difficult.”

“We will endeavour to manage.”  Jean-Luc laid back on the settee and pulled Beverly down on top of him.  Beverly laughed and turned around so she was now facing Jean-Luc.  She leaned down and kissed him slowly. “Looks like I’m on top again.” Jean-Luc frowned.  “Hmm. That wasn’t my intention.”  Beverly grinned. “Too bad.”  She reached for the belt on Jean-Luc’s dressing gown and untied it, slipping her hand inside.  Jean-Luc groaned and bucked his hips at her touch.  “Beverly....Beverly...why do you torture me so?” 

Beverly winked. “It’s fun.”  She dipped her head and slid down his body to settle between his legs.  “I think it’s your turn, now, don’t you?” 

“Beverly,”  Jean-Luc was lost in the sensations of Beverly’s pert little mouth wrapped around him and he reached down and tangled his fingers in her hair.  “Beverly, I love you.  I don’t deserve you...”

###

They had finally put some clothes on and were enjoying an intimate dinner.  “Jean-Luc, should we go to the Riding Club tonight for a drink?”

“Why? Tired of my company already?”

“Nooo, but I’ve been on board since 0900, and you haven’t been seen since then. I just thought it might be good to put in an appearance before the scuttlebutt gets a hold of this.”

“Beverly, I regret to inform you that we’ve been part of the scuttlebutt for years.” Beverly’s eyes went wide.

“Years?”

“Years.  I believe our old friend, Captain Riker, maintained a betting pool....”  Beverly gasped. “He wouldn’t!”

“Shall we call him on the _Titan_ and ask?”  Beverly grinned as Jean-Luc moved towards his desk and ordered it to open a channel to the _USS Titan_. 

“Titan here.”

“This is Captain Picard of the _USS Enterprise_. I was wondering if I might speak with your Captain or Counsellor?”

“Yes, Sir, right away...”  The Ensign’s image faded to an image of the _Titan_.  Jean-Luc glanced over at Beverly with amusement and pretended to drum his fingers on the table waiting for Captain Riker. 

“Riker here.” 

“Hello, Will.”  Will grinned at his former commanding officer.

“Captain! So good of you to call.”

“Please, Will. You’re a Captain now.  Call me Jean-Luc.”

“Ah, Jean-Luc. You know that’s still taking some time to get used to. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Oh, I was just wondering....do you still maintain a betting pool?” Will fidgeted. Even though he was a Captain in his own right, he still looked up to Jean-Luc and somehow felt as though he was about to be scolded by his father.

“Uh...I might...”

“Excellent. So, could you tell me who has December, 2379?” 

“Sir?”

“Well, you see, I wish to congratulate them on their winnings.”  He motioned for Beverly to come over and she sat herself in Jean-Luc’s lap.”Hi Will!”

“Beverly!” Will grinned at his old friend.  “Are you and the Captain...?”  She nodded.   In the background, Deanna could be heard saying “finally!” Beverly laughed as Jean-Luc’s face slightly coloured. 

“Well, congratulations you two.  I can’t tell you how pleased Deanna and I are for you...have you told anyone else from the old crew?” Jean-Luc shook his head. “Worf knows, but he’s been covering the bridge for me today.” 

“Well, then thank you for telling us first.”  Will beamed at the couple.  Deanna came up behind Will and shoved him out of the way.  “Beverly! We’ll have to talk soon without the boys.”  Beverly nodded at her friend.  She really missed their daily chats.  Deanna studied her former Captain on the screen.  “You’re looking relaxed and content, Jean-Luc.” 

“Is that your Betazoid senses talking?” Deanna grinned at her former Captain. “No, my observation skills.  I am very happy for you.”

“Thank you, Deanna. I’m sorry if we interrupted your sleep.” 

“This was a good interruption.  Bev, send me a message so we can work out a time to talk.  I miss both of you.” Beverly smiled at her friend. “We miss you too!”

“Will?”

“Yes, Jean-Luc?”

“The betting pool?”

“Uh..I’ll take care of it....Sir...”  Beverly laughed.  “Will, you’re not afraid of Jean-Luc, are you?”  Will shook his head. “Noo....not exactly....”  Beverly leaned up and kissed Jean-Luc, causing him to blush.  “Really, Will, he’s quite the teddy bear.”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows at Beverly as if to say ‘You’ll pay for that comment later’. 

“Hmm, I’ll take your word on it. Riker out.”  The screen went blank.  Jean-Luc wrapped an arm across Beverly holding her close. “A teddy bear?  Really, Beverly?”  She kissed his nose.  He growled and sucked on her neck in response and Beverly thought they could put off leaving their quarters for a little while longer. 

They strode into the Happy Bottom Riding Club with Jean-Luc resting a hand on Beverly’s back.  It was an intimate gesture, but only revealed the couple’s closeness as friends and no one who saw them who knew them would have thought anything of it.  Beverly spotted Geordi at a corner table with Worf and broke out into a grin.  “Geordi!”  She enveloped Geordi in a hug while Jean-Luc awkwardly stood next to her. “Doc! I’m so glad you’re back.  Drink?”  Beverly nodded and she and Jean-Luc took seats at the table.  Jean-Luc rested his hand on the table and Beverly surreptitiously reached for it, giving it a squeeze. 

Geordi glanced at their joined hands and raised his eyebrows at Beverly, who nodded.  Geordi broke out in a grin. “Congratulations, Sir, Doctor.” 

“Thank you, Commander.  You can imagine we don’t want to make a big deal of our relationship, but we wanted our closest friends to know first.”  Geordi nodded. “You can count on me, Sir.”

Throughout the course of the evening, Jean-Luc became more relaxed and he could be seen with his arm draped over Beverly’s shoulder while she told Worf and Geordi about her adventures on Kevrata.  Other crew members who walked into the lounge took notice of their Captain with his arm around the CMO and while some chose to leave and go elsewhere for their evening, many others stayed and several kept one eye on the interaction between Jean-Luc and Beverly.  Jean-Luc  casually dropping a kiss on Beverly’s head when he stood up to refresh their drinks did not go unnoticed, and naturally the whole ship knew they were together by the morning. 

When they woke up in the morning, neither wanted to leave their quarters, but they both had work to do. The ship was still being repaired so while there wasn’t much for Jean-Luc to do, he felt he ought to be available.  Beverly was anxious to get back to her Sickbay and reorganise.  They shared a quick shower and an even quicker breakfast, giving each other a peck on the lips before they headed in opposite directions to start their days.

Jean-Luc strode onto the Bridge with a smile on his face.  “Lieutenant: Report.” 

“Uh...there’s nothing to report, Sir.”

“Nothing? Lieutenant, I haven’t been on the Bridge since yesterday morning, and you’re telling me _nothing_ happened?”  Lieutenant Nave shook her head, her thick blond braid swinging from side to side. “Just routine, Sir.  No messages, nothing.  The repairs continue.”

“I’ll be in my ready room.  You have the Bridge.”

Jean-Luc went through yesterday’s correspondence he didn’t get a chance to sort through with Beverly’s arrival and noted that he needed to officially accept her once again as his CMO.  With a stroke of a key, it was officially confirmed.  He was sure Starfleet must be shaking their head as to why Beverly would leave and return after only a month, but he didn’t care.  All that mattered was she was back, and she wasn’t going to go anywhere...at least he hoped not. 

Jean-Luc made it through the rest of his stack of PADDs and sat back in his chair to think about the changes to his life now that he had Beverly in it as his...girlfriend?  Lover?  Partner?  Wife?  The last word shocked him, but Jean-Luc thought about it some more and decided that he wasn’t going to ask her now when they had only been together for one day, but it was definitely something he would consider sooner rather than later.  In fact, while they were still at McKinley, it sounded like a good excuse for him to go down to Earth and procure a ring to hang onto.  He decided to go down now while Beverly was occupied and while she hopefully wouldn’t notice him being away. 

“Picard to Worf.”

“Worf here.”

“Number One, could I see you in my Ready Room?”

“Of course, Sir.” Worf briefly wondered why the Captain hadn’t just walked out onto the Bridge to talk to him, but he shrugged and told Nave she had the Bridge before pressing the chime on the Ready Room door. 

“Ah, Number One.  I wanted to let you know that I have an errand to run on Earth this morning...it’s ah, of a sensitive matter and I don’t want Beverly to find out I’ve left.”

“I see, Sir.  Is this Ship business?”

“No, no...personal.  But if Beverly comes looking for me, would you just tell her I’m at a meeting?”

“Of course, Sir.” 

“Thank you, Number One.  You are dismissed.” Worf shuffled out of the Ready Room even more confused than he was before.

###

Jean-Luc beamed down just outside of the vineyard, deciding to see how Marie was and to tell her about Beverly.  Marie had been a champion for their relationship for many years, and when she met Beverly after the funeral, she had commented on how obvious their feelings for each other were.  He walked up to the door of the new old house and paused, not sure if he should knock or not.  Technically, it was his house, but he didn’t actually live there.  Perhaps one day he and Beverly would retire there, but Jean-Luc felt that was a long way off. 

“Don’t just stand there, Jean-Luc. Come in!”  Jean-Luc smiled at his sister-in-law who over the years had become as close to him as a real sister and greeted her warmly with a kiss on each cheek. 

“Ah, Marie.  How are you?”  Marie stood with her hands on her hips.  She was still just as formidable as she had been twenty years ago.  “I’m alright, Jean-Luc, but what are you doing here?”

“I...ah...wanted to tell you something important.” 

“I’m all ears.  Tea?”

“Yes, please.”  Jean-Luc smiled when Marie bypassed the new replicator he had installed for her and placed a kettle on the stove.  Old habits die hard, he supposed.  “I wanted to tell you about Beverly.”

“Is she alright? “

“She’s...wonderful.  Oh, Marie.  We’re....together.”  Marie raised her eyebrows at her brother-in-law. “About time, Jean-Luc.”  Jean-Luc hung his head.  “I know.  But we weren’t ready before.”

“You’ve been dancing around each other since her husband died . How long ago was that?  Wasn’t Wesley only five?”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “And now the boy is?”

“Thirty-one.”

Marie sighed exasperatingly at Jean-Luc. “Thirty years Jean-Luc?  And I thought Robert had been slow...”

“Actually, Marie...I fell in love when I first met Beverly...so I’ve been in love with her for over thirty years....probably closer to forty if I’m honest.”  Marie threw her hands up in the air. 

“Alright, so you wouldn’t have done anything while she was married to Jack, but after he died?  Jean-Luc, what took you so long?”  Marie busied herself pouring the water into the teapot, and Jean-Luc could smell the heady scent of Bergamot.  He picked up the tea tray for Marie and carried it into the sitting room for her.  He sat down and took a deep breath.

“Fear, Marie.  Pure fear.  I was afraid to tell Beverly how I felt after Jack died...and I continued to be afraid.  But somehow...we both knew how the other felt.  When we were on KesPrytt and we could read each other’s minds, we both admitted having feelings...I asked Beverly then, but she told me she was afraid...and we just fell back into our familiar routine of friendship that was something slightly more, but not nearly enough.”

“And now?”  Marie passed Jean-Luc a cup of tea and he breathed in the steam.

“I can’t imagine my life without her.  That’s actually why I’m here.  Marie,  did Maman’s jewellery box survive the fire?”

 “Yes, I think so.  Robert had put it in the loft and nothing in the loft was destroyed. It should still be up there.  Thinking about giving Beverly something?”

Jean-Luc nodded.  “Perhaps not quite yet, but I want to ask Beverly to marry me...I’m hoping Maman’s ring is in her jewellery box. 

Marie clapped her hands. “Oh Jean-Luc!  I’m so pleased for you.  You must get married here!”

“Marie...I haven’t asked her yet.  I think I will wait a while and get used to my relationship changing.  But I do feel rather silly calling Beverly my girlfriend....I’m a little old to have a girlfriend, don’t you think?” Marie laughed.  “Well, you’re going to have to come up with something to call her. Call her your partner if you must, but I think you should put a ring on her finger sooner rather than later.”

“I do, too.  Thank you for the tea, Marie.  If you don’t mind, I’ll go up into the loft.  I don’t want to be away from the _Enterprise_ for too long.”

Jean-Luc climbed up the steps to the second floor and felt like he was a boy again.  Granted, the house had been rebuilt ten years ago after the fire and it wasn’t quite the exact same building, but it was still his childhood home.  After the fire that had claimed the lives of his brother and nephew, he and Marie had decided to rebuild the house according to the original blueprints one of the lawyers had found.  Much of the upper floors had been salvageable, so Jean-Luc’s childhood bedroom was even still in one piece.  He bypassed his bedroom and opened the small door leading to the concealed stairs for the loft.  The room reeked of mothballs and Jean-Luc watched the dust as it danced in the sunlight coming in from the small window. 

He turned on the light and headed straight for the trunk at the back that he knew should contain his mother’s belongings.  He knew it was silly to keep all this old stuff, but it was part of the Picard tradition, just like having the creepy portrait vault in the basement was. Despite it nearly being the twenty-fifth century, the Picard family had always lived in the past. Jean-Luc was desperately trying to change that and bring more modern amenities to the house and vineyard.  Marie was certainly grateful for the automated robots that now tended to the grapes, and for the replicator installed in the kitchen. 

 The trunk creaked with age as Jean-Luc lifted the lid and he was immediately assaulted with his mother’s perfume...all these years later. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as he gently lifted up his mother’s clothing and found the small wooden box with the ivory inlay that he remembered seeing on his mother’s dressing table in her bedroom.  He brushed the dust off the lid and smiled.  This box contained his mother’s jewellery, and the jewellery of his grandmother.  He gently lifted the lid and grinned as the first item in the box was, in fact, his mother’s ring.  It was a simple ring of entwined silver, bronze, and gold with a rose in the middle.  He felt certain Beverly would love it and when the timing was right, he would give it to her.  He sifted through the rest of the box and found a necklace with a green stone hanging off of it that he decided to give to Beverly now.  He closed the box and placed it back in the trunk with his mother’s clothes. Perhaps one day, Beverly would go through the box and pick out items to wear. 

Jean-Luc closed the trunk and made sure all the lights were out before he descended back down the stairs.  He paused by his old bedroom door and pushed the door open.  The only changes between the bedroom he had as a child and the bedroom now was the size of the bed.  Sometime between Jean-Luc going off to the Academy and his reconciliation with his brother, Robert or Marie had replaced the bed with a larger bed.  The old models of starships he had built so carefully were still hanging from the ceiling, and a ship in a bottle adorned the top of the dresser.  Jean-Luc felt sure if he opened one of the drawers he would be greeted with the clothing of his boyhood.  He tentatively eased a drawer open and breathed out a sigh of relief.  It was empty. 

He made his way back to the kitchen and said his farewells to Marie before leaving and requesting a beam-up.   Once back in his ready room, he replicated a small box for the ring and one for the necklace.  He hid the ring in a drawer of his desk in the Ready Room, figuring Beverly wouldn’t find it there and he pocketed the necklace.  He might complain about all the layers of the new uniforms, but at least he now had pockets. 

 With a spring in his step, he left his Ready Room to go off in search of Beverly.  He really didn’t have anything to do so he might as well see what she was doing.  He told Worf he was still in charge of the Bridge, as boring as it currently was, before heading for the turbolift.

He grinned as he entered Sickbay and saw his love.  Beverly was consulting a PADD and talking to Doctor Tripp when she looked up and saw Jean-Luc standing in the doorway.  “Business or pleasure?”  She winked.  Jean-Luc’s mouth went dry and he pointed to her office.  She nodded and he followed her into her office.  Once the door was shut behind them she pressed a button that activated the privacy shield on the windows and pulled him into a kiss.  “Hi,” she breathed out.

Jean-Luc rested his forehead against hers and wrapped his arms around her waist.  “Hello, my love. Busy day?”

“Not really.  There isn’t a whole lot to do. Doctor Tripp had it all under control for who he thought would be a new CMO...but he did everything to my standard, so there’s nothing for me to do unless someone comes in feeling unwell.  You?”

“I caught up on my work from yesterday,” he shot Beverly a significant look, “and I went down to La Barre to see Marie.” 

“Oh, how is Marie?  You should have told me and I would have gone with you!”

“Yes, well, I wanted to go to look for something...for you.”

“For me?”  Jean-Luc reached into his pocket and pulled out the small necklace box.  “This belonged to Maman, and I want you to have it.”  Beverly carefully opened the box and gasped.  Laying against the cotton was a beautiful silver necklace with a circular pendant hanging off it.  In the center of the bottom of the circle was a small green stone – Beverly wasn’t sure but it may have been an Emerald.  “Jean-Luc, it’s beautiful.” 

“I remembered Maman used to wear it and I thought it would look nice on you.”  Beverly gingerly removed the necklace from the box and handed it to Jean-Luc.  She gathered her hair out of the way so he could clasp it around her neck.  Jean-Luc took the opportunity to kiss her neck while it was exposed and she shivered.  She gently touched the necklace. “Thank you.” 

“It looks lovely on you.”  Beverly smiled.  “I suppose I ought to thank you...”

“Here?  In your office?”

“Why not?  The privacy screen is on...Doctor Tripp can handle anything that comes in.”

“Beverly, is that wise?”

“Hmm. Probably not.  You’ll have to be quiet....my office walls aren’t as thick as the ready room.” She shoved Jean-Luc down into her chair and straddled his lap.  She kissed him again and tugged down the zip on his jacket. 

“Oh, Beverly....”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jean-Luc woke to a tickling sensation under his nose.  After pushing away Beverly’s hair, Jean-Luc smiled and pulled her closer.  This was perfection.  He finally had the woman he loved in his arms...and she wanted to be there.  There was no infection making them drunk, no alien devices reading their minds, no impostors, no ghosts from the past standing in their way...it was just him and Beverly.  He kissed the top of her head and she smiled in her sleep.  He pulled the blanket tighter around them.  It would be Christmas soon, and if the _Enterprise_ was still going to be in dry dock, he thought he might take Beverly to La Barre for Christmas. If Marie wasn’t up for hosting, he could always find a small cottage for them.  It would be nice to see Wesley again, too, and Jean-Luc decided one of the things he would do later in the day would be to send out messages to where Wesley might be able to receive them.  It would be a nice surprise for Beverly. 

###

_To: Picard, Marie, Château Picard Vineyard, La Barre, France_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise, McKinley Spacedock_

_Marie,_

_I was thinking about bringing Beverly to La Barre for Christmas if you feel as though you can host us. I think Beverly could do with a little relaxation after her recent ordeal on Kevrata, and Christmas has always been one of my favourite holidays at home.  I’m only sad that I haven’t made it home often enough at Christmas.  I also would like to extend an invitation to Beverly’s son, Wesley.  We haven’t seen the boy...er, man...in months and I think it would be a nice surprise._

_And no, I haven’t yet asked her to marry me, but I did give her one of Maman’s necklaces._

_Hope you are doing well,_

_Jean-Luc_

###

_To: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise, McKinley Spacedock_

_From: Picard, Marie, Château Picard Vineyard, La Barre, France_

_Jean-Luc,_

_Absolument! Nous aurons un très joyeux Noël._

_Marie_

###

_To: Crusher, Wesley, Tau Alpha C_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise, McKinley Spacedock_

_Wesley,_

_I hope you are doing well in your travels and haven’t caused any more temporal incidents.  I hope this message reaches you in time as I wanted to invite you to spend Christmas with your mother and I and my sister-in-law at my home in La Barre, France.  Your mother misses you terribly, and I miss you too.  It would be nice to see you.  I haven’t mentioned this to your mother, so if you can make it, it will be a surprise for her._

_I hope to see you soon._

_Jean-Luc_

###

_To: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise, McKinley Spacedock_

_From: Crusher, Wesley, NGC 6302 via Tau Alpha C_

_Captain Picard,_

_I will do my best to be there.  I am currently in the middle of the NGC 6302 Nebula, but I am sure I can make it back in time for Christmas.  I miss mom and you too. If you’re with mom, does this mean??_

_Wesley_

###

_To: Crusher, Wesley, NGC 6302 via Tau Alpha C_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise, McKinley Spacedock_

_Wes,_

_How many times do I have to tell you I’m not your Captain any more?  Please, son, call me Jean-Luc.  Yes, your mother and I are together.  I do plan on asking her to marry me, but not yet. Give us a few months, but I promise you will be the first to know.  Think you can handle having this old man as your step-father?_

_Jean-Luc_

###

_To: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise, McKinley Spacedock_

_From: Crusher, Wesley, NGC 6302 via Tau Alpha C_

_Jean-Luc, or should I say Dad,_

_I think I can handle it._

_Wesley_

###

Jean-Luc sat back after reading Wesley’s latest message and chuckled.  He saved the message, and the previous ones, to share with Beverly at a later date...perhaps after they were actually married.  It had taken nearly a week for his first message to reach Wesley, and Christmas was now only four days away.  He sent off a short message to let Marie know Wesley would be joining them as a surprise for  Beverly before he stood up from his desk and stretched to work the kinks out. 

The _Enterprise_ would still be in drydock until sometime after New Year’s as it probably hadn’t been a good idea to ram it into the Romulan ship, but Jean-Luc had had no choice at the time than to order it to be done.  At least this time there was no court martial, as he hadn’t completely destroyed the ship, only damaged it.  And, it afforded Beverly some time to relax after her time on Kevrata.  He still wasn’t sure of everything she had gone through at the hands of the Romulans, but he knew she would tell him in time.  He attempted to get a cup of tea from his Ready Room replicator and frowned.  Clearly, they still hadn’t managed to fix it yet.  He decided to head to the lounge by way of Sickbay to see if Beverly wanted to join him for a break.

The server on duty in the Happy Bottom Riding Club was surprised to see the ship’s Captain and CMO intimately sharing a loveseat in the corner in the middle of the day, but he happily delivered their cups of tea and got out of the way. 

Beverly cuddled into Jean-Luc’s arm he had wrapped around her. “We should take a mid-morning break more often.”

“And shock the crew?”

“You deserve to be happy.”  Beverly leaned over and kissed Jean-Luc’s cheek. 

“Speaking of happy...Christmas is in four days.” 

“Is it?  You know, it never was much of a holiday for me growing up.  I guess we must have celebrated it on Luna when I was a child, but Nana and I never celebrated it on Arvada Three or Caldos...I didn’t experience my first Christmas until my first year at the Academy.   My roommate was from London, and she took me home with her and it was magical.” 

“Well, how would you like to spend Christmas in La Barre with me?” 

“Oh, I think that would be wonderful, Jean-Luc.  Just the two of us and Marie?”

“Yes.  Unless you’d like to invite anyone else?”

“I would love to see Wesley.  He used to love Christmas as a child.  Do you remember?”  Jean-Luc grinned.  He remembered when Wesley had been four and he, Jack, and Walker had all been on shore leave and they had decided to spoil the boy. He and Walker had a miniature Starfleet uniform made for Wesley and they had showered him with gifts.  Jean-Luc had felt extremely happy playing Uncle to Wesley and just being around Beverly.  Jean-Luc remembered when Jack got called away due to a problem with one of his experiments and Jean-Luc was left alone with Beverly and Wesley. He had allowed himself briefly to slip into the fantasy where Beverly was his wife, and Wesley his son.  Jean-Luc shook his head to bring himself out of his memories.  “Of course I remember, my love.” He pressed a kiss to her hair and Beverly turned her head to lightly peck him on the lips before asking him “When do you want to leave?”

“Soon?” Beverly raised her eyebrows. “That bored?”

“A little. There’s very little for me to do while this is going on. I thought for sure it would have been completed while I was on Kevrata.”

“I think I can be ready to go this evening. Not much to do here for me, either.  Any of the injuries are fairly easy to treat.  Doctor Tripp can handle it.”

“We’ll need warm clothing, Marie said it’s snowing.”

“Mm, I know I hated the snow on Kevrata, but I think I’ll enjoy it in France.”  Beverly drained her cup and got up. “Well, I guess I have some packing to do. Meet you back in our quarters later?”  Jean-Luc nodded.  Beverly leaned down to give him one more kiss before leaving him alone to finish his tea . Jean-Luc asked for a second cup and while he drank it he looked out the window at Earth below.

###

Since it was snowing, Jean-Luc had them beamed down to just outside the front gate. Marie had outdone herself. The balcony that stretched across the front of the house was decked out with garlands and fairy lights, and a large wreath wrapped in a red bow adorned the front door.  Jean-Luc grasped Beverly’s hand as the door was opened by Marie and she ushered the couple in.  Jean-Luc placed their bags by the stairs and followed Marie and Beverly into the sitting room and was surprised to see his old friend, Louis, sitting on the sofa with a glass of wine in his hand.

“Louis! I wasn’t expecting to see you!” He embraced his old friend.

“Good to see you, Jean-Luc.  And who is this lovely lady?”

“Beverly, meet Louis, one of my oldest friends.  Louis, this is Beverly...my....” Jean-Luc trailed off.  He and Beverly still hadn’t defined their relationship, but he still felt silly calling her his girlfriend.  Beverly extended her hand and smoothly said “Partner. Jean-Luc and I have been together for....a very long time.”  Louis took Beverly’s hand in his and gave it a kiss, causing Jean-Luc to roll his eyes. 

“Louis, what brings you to my house?”  Jean-Luc emphasised the words ‘my house’. 

“Well, you know Jean-Luc...my house has been fairly empty since my wife died...I like to drop in on Marie to see how she’s doing....”  Jean-Luc narrowed his eyes at his friend.  “I see.  And, how often do you drop in on my sister?”  Jean-Luc deliberately dropped the ‘in-law’ to get his point across to his old friend. 

“Err....”

“Jean-Luc!  Don’t badger the man! Here, take your coats off. Beverly, you must be freezing.  Come, sit by the fire and I’ll go put the kettle on!”  Marie led Beverly over to the smaller settee after taking her coat.  Jean-Luc shrugged out of his coat and passed it to Marie before taking a seat next to Beverly and reaching for her hand. 

“So..how long have you two been together?  Do you serve together on the _Enterprise_?”

“Beverly is my Chief Medical Officer. We’ve been...well, I’ve been in love with her for half my life.” Jean-Luc finished lamely.  They had only been together for a few weeks, but given their history together, it felt like it had been much longer and this was just the natural extension of their extremely close friendship.  Beverly once again stepped in.  “Oh, it’s been...twenty  years?”  Beverly patted Jean-Luc’s hand.  He smiled.  Twenty years would take them back to the launch of the D, which was when they really should have gotten together.

“Jean-Luc, I had no idea. Congratulations.” 

“Thank you. Now, Louis, what are your intentions towards Marie?”  Jean-Luc leaned forward to look his old friend in the eye.

“Jean-Luc, I....” 

“Yes?”

“I’ve been seeing Marie for a few months now....I’m hoping it turns into something more serious...but I want you to know, I have no intentions on  taking over the vineyard....”

“Quite.”  The papers Marie and Jean-Luc had drawn up stated that in the case of Marie re-marrying, ownership of the vineyard and house would default back to Jean-Luc, with Marie retaining a portion of the profits. In the event of Marie’s death,  everything would return solely to Jean-Luc’s ownership.  In the event of Jean-Luc’s death, his portion of ownership would default to his beneficiaries, which were Beverly and Wesley.  Of course, this information wasn’t made public, and Jean-Luc doubted Louis was aware of their agreement.  Jean-Luc settled back against the sofa and drew Beverly against him as Marie bustled back in with a tea tray. 

The two couples were enjoying the evening by the fire, sipping first on tea, then wine while Louis entertained Beverly with stories of Jean-Luc’s boyhood.  When there was a knock at the door, Beverly looked over to Marie.  “Are you expecting someone else to join us?”

Jean-Luc hurried up.  “I’ll get the door for you, Marie.”  Jean-Luc knew who would be on the other side of the door. He only wished Louis had gone home so the reunion between mother and son could be more intimate, but he hoped Louis would lay off on questioning Wesley too much.  Jean-Luc opened the door to the man he viewed as a son and embraced him and quietly spoke to him.

“Hello, Wesley. I’m glad you could make it.”

“Hi, ‘Dad’,”  Wesley said as he returned the hug from the only man who he remembered as a father to him.  Jean-Luc coloured slightly. “Wes, I’m waiting to ask your mother...I don’t want to rush her.” 

“I understand, sir.  But you have to know I have always considered you my father.”

“I know, Wes. I know. I consider you my son, too.  Now, your mother is in the sitting room with Marie and my old school chum, Louis.  I haven’t told your mother you were coming.”  Wesley broke out into a grin.  “This will be fun.”

Jean-Luc walked back into the room ahead of Wesley. “Well, it seems we will have another guest for Christmas if it isn’t any trouble to you, Marie.” 

Marie played along.  “No of course not. We have plenty of room.  Who is it?” 

Wesley peeked out from behind Jean-Luc.  “Hi, Mom.....”

“Wesley!”  Beverly jumped up and nearly spilled her wine in her haste to embrace her son.  Jean-Luc took the glass from Beverly and watched on with happiness as mother and son embraced.  Beverly led Wesley over to the settee she had been sitting on with Jean-Luc and kept her hand clasped in his.  Jean-Luc smiled and took a seat in the wingbacked chair to the side of the settee. Beverly squeezed Wesley’s hand.  “How did you know I would be here?”

“Oh,  my favourite Captain sent me a message.”  Beverly dropped Wesley’s hand and attacked Jean-Luc with a kiss. “Oh, you wonderful man, you.”  Jean-Luc held Beverly close.  “It was the least I could do, my love.”  Across the room, Louis cleared his throat.  “Ah, Wesley,  I’d like you to meet my old friend Louis.  Louis, this is Wesley, Beverly's son.”

“Nice to meet you, Wesley. Now, can you tell me how long Jean-Luc and your mother have been together?  They won’t give me a straight answer.”  Wesley glanced over at his mother who was now sitting on Jean-Luc’s lap.  “Err....I guess most of my life?  I honestly can’t remember a time when the Captain wasn’t in mom’s life...”

“The Captain? Not Jean-Luc or Dad?”

“Wesley served as an Ensign under me a long time ago....no matter how many times I try to break him of it, he always calls me Captain.”  Beverly reached out and patted Wesley’s leg. “Even when he was a child, Jack tried to get Wesley to call him Uncle Johnny,  but Wesley always called him Captain. It was kind of cute. It used to come out as ‘cap’n.”  Wesley blushed. 

“Who’s Jack?”

“Wesley’s father.  My husband....he passed away when Wesley was five.”

“I see.”  Jean-Luc could tell Louis was trying to do the math in his head and would soon figure out that Jean-Luc had been in love with Beverly when she was married and decided to change the subject. 

“Wes, my  boy, would you like anything to eat?  I can’t be sure they feed you in those alternate planes of existence.”  Louis’ eyes bulged out.  Who was this boy? 

“I am a little hungry.... _Dad_.”  Beverly choked on her wine.  Jean-Luc gently patted her back and settled her down in his seat after he got up.  “I’m sure we can find you something to eat.”  He dropped a kiss on Beverly’s head and Beverly responded by squeezing his hand before he showed Wesley into the kitchen.

Wesley was seated at the large farm table in the kitchen eating a sandwich and a bowl of soup when Beverly came into the kitchen to see the two most important boys in her life. She smiled.  “Jean-Luc, you’re friend Louis is leaving...”

“I’ll go say good-bye to him.”  Jean-Luc left, leaving mother and son alone.

“Dad?  You called Jean-Luc Dad?”  Beverly took a seat at the table and poured herself a cup of tea from the still warm pot.

“Not really.  Captain Picard...I mean, Jean-Luc has basically been a dad to me since I was a kid, but I’ve never called him Dad before. I just thought it would be funny now that you’re together.”

“I see. I’m sorry if I denied you being able to call him Dad when you were younger, but I just wasn’t ready to be with Jean-Luc.”  Wesley reached for his mother’s hand.

“Mom, you were ready to be with Jean-Luc when I was fifteen.  I know you were.”

“I was scared, Wes.  I knew I loved Jean-Luc and I tried to tell him so many times but I was so scared of what it would do to our relationship...and then I was so stubborn.  I’ve hurt him and I’m surprised he even wants to be with me.”

“Mom,  Jean-Luc loves you.  He always has, I think.”

“Oh Wes, you don’t know the half of it.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Jean-Luc stood out on the balcony of his childhood bedroom, cup of tea in his hand and surveyed the landscape.  France really _was_ beautiful, especially with the vines all covered in snow.  Beverly came out wrapped in a thick blanket and wrapped her arms from behind around Jean-Luc.  She stood up on her tip toes and kissed the back of his neck.  Jean-Luc leaned back into her touch and placed his cup on the railing so he could turn around to envelop her in his arms.  Beverly wrapped the quilt around Jean-Luc’s shoulders creating their own little cocoon and they just held each other. 

The door leading to Wesley’s room creaked open and Wesley stuck his head out. “Sorry, Mom. Sorry, Jean-Luc.”  Beverly motioned for Wesley to join them and she adjusted the quilt to cover her son’s shoulders as well and the three of them stood together sharing body warmth.  “It’s beautiful.  I can’t believe you grew up here and never brought us here before.”

“Your mother came with me for Robert and Rene’s funeral...but I should have brought you here when you were younger.  You would have loved running through the vines like Robert and I had when we were children.  In the Summertime, it’s so hot you don’t need any shoes and the air is heady with the scent of the grapes.  We used to pick them off the vine and Father would always yell at us.” 

Beverly rested her head on Jean-Luc’s shoulder and smiled. “It sounds wonderful, Jean-Luc.”

“Yes.  I shouldn’t have stayed away so long.”   Jean-Luc detangled himself from the quilt and wrapped it once again around Beverly and Wesley.  “I’m going to get another cup of tea.  Do either of you want one?”  After getting a request for coffee from Wesley and a yes to a tea from Beverly,  Jean-Luc grabbed his cup and headed downstairs.  He thought he would give Beverly as much time alone with Wesley as possible, since they just never knew when they would see him next.

Wesley shivered.  “Mom, can we go back inside?”

“Sure, Wes. Why don’t you come into our room with me?”  Wesley followed his mother into her and Jean-Luc’s bedroom and he glanced at the starship models hanging from the ceiling.  “Is this Jean-Luc’s old room?”  Beverly nodded. “Marie wanted us to have the master bedroom, but Jean-Luc wouldn’t hear of it. She doesn’t use it anymore, but Jean-Luc said he would feel strange sleeping in it, so we’re here. “ She patted the bed next to her and sat cross-legged so Wesley could join her on the bed.  “So, tell me what you’ve been up to?”

Wesley launched into a long explanation of all the things he had been doing as a traveller, most of which Beverly honestly did not understand.  She thought Jean-Luc had a better chance of understanding some of what Wesley was saying, but she thought that even if Data was still alive he would struggle.  But Beverly enjoyed just listening to her son’s voice. He had been away for almost twenty years and in that time she could count on both hands the number of times she had seen him.  Most recently, it had been for Deanna and Will’s weddings. She grinned as she remembered Wesley accidentally showing up naked thinking he was attending the Betazoid wedding.  She really didn’t think he would ever live that down with Will. 

“Mom, enough about me...what did you mean last night?” 

Beverly took a deep breath and began to tell her son about her feelings for Jean-Luc.  She reached for his hand when she spoke of Jack Crusher and how she had started to fall in love with Jean-Luc while Wesley’s father was still alive.  Surprisingly, Wesley took the news well. “Mom, did you ever sleep with Jean-Luc?”

“Wesley!” 

“Sorry, Mom.  I was just wondering.”

“No. Jean-Luc and I have slept – only slept – together a few times, but we were not intimate until recently.  I promise you, while your father was alive, I was never unfaithful to him.  Even when I thought I was starting to have feelings for Jean-Luc, I buried them.”

“I’m sorry, Mom, I shouldn’t have asked.” 

“I understand, Wes.”

“Mom, are you going to marry Jean-Luc?”  Beverly blushed.  “Would that bother you?”  Wesley shook his head. “Mom, I really think you should.” 

“Well, we’ll see what happens, Wes.  We’ve only started exploring our feelings. Let’s not rush things...or do you just want to call him Dad?”  She grinned at her son. 

“It _is_ kind of fun.”  They both were laughing when Jean-Luc came back to the bedroom balancing a tray with three mugs.  “Too cold outside for you two?”

“Sorry, Dad.  I’m not used to the cold.”  Jean-Luc smiled.  “Wesley, are you going to constantly call me Dad now?”  He passed Wesley his coffee and Beverly her tea. 

“Uhm....Yes?  If you don’t mind?”

“It’s been a long time since anyone has called me father.”  Beverly reached for Jean-Luc’s hand and gave it a squeeze.  She knew how much the experience on Katan still affected him.  In fact, Jean-Luc had played his flute for her just the other day.  “But, I suppose I have always considered you my son.”  Wesley grinned.  “You’ve been the only other person I’ve ever wanted to call Dad.”  Jean-Luc  reached out and gave Wesley a one-armed hug so he didn’t slosh his tea. 

“Marie wants us to go look for a Christmas tree today.  Do either of you want to come along?”  Beverly nodded, but Wesley was sceptical. “Can I wear a personal heater?” 

“I’ll lend you some thermal underwear.” 

###

Three hours later and Wesley was sure this was some kind of torture invented by Jean-Luc.  Despite having borrowed some thermals and wearing two wool jumpers under his coat, Wesley was freezing.  Wesley, Jean-Luc, Beverly, and Marie had walked into the small village of La Barre to get a Christmas tree. The walk usually only took about thirty minutes, but the drifting snow meant it had taken them closer to an hour.  A small Christmas market was set up in the village, and Beverly and Marie had wanted to look around.  That had been two hours ago.  Wesley gratefully accepted a cup of hot chocolate from Jean-Luc and took a sip. The warmth spread through him and he smiled. “Saurian Brandy?”

“I thought we could use it.”

“You’re not kidding. How much longer do you think Mom and Marie will be?” Jean-Luc shook his head.  “I couldn’t say.  But they are enjoying themselves and I love to see your mother happy.  Not to mention Marie.”  Jean-Luc spied a pub on the corner.  “Though I suppose we could go into the pub and wait for them....”  Wesley grinned at the older man. “I like the way your mind works.”

The two men settled into a cozy booth with glasses of ale.  Jean-Luc had given Beverly a quick kiss and told her and Marie to join them when they were ready for Lunch, but in the meantime, Jean-Luc was going to spend some time with Wesley.  Previously, he had always felt awkward alone with Wesley, but Jean-Luc chalked that up to wanting to treat him like a son, but being afraid to let his feelings show.  Jean-Luc settled back into the booth.  “So, Wesley...any chance we can ever get you back in Starfleet?  You know, we put your commission on hold ten years ago...”

“Thank you,  Sir, but I think I need to do more travelling before I’m ready to come back.”  Wesley took a sip of his ale and nearly choked, not being used to a strong Earth ale.

“I could really use a good helmsman, and I’m sure Geordi would appreciate your input in Engineering.  It hasn’t been the same without you.” 

“I will keep that in mind, Sir.” Jean-Luc grinned.  “What were you doing in that Nebula?” 

“Observing.  Listening.”

“You sound like Guinan.”

“Actually, I think being a Traveller is kind of similar to being El-Aurian.” Jean-Luc was intrigued. 

“Oh?”

“Well, the El-Aurians are a species who listen and help to solve problems....we sort of do the same.  And we probably hate the continuum just as much as they do.”  Jean-Luc chuckled. He wasn’t too fond of the Q either as you never knew when they would show up. 

“Wesley, I don’t think anyone is fond of the Q.”

“You may have a point, Dad.”  Jean-Luc shifted in his seat.  It was still...strange and yet wonderful that Wesley wanted to call him Dad. He saw Beverly and Marie walk in in a swirl of snow with several bags on their arms and groaned at the sheer number of  bags.  How many Christmas decorations did they really need?  He motioned for them to come over to their booth and Beverly slid in next to him and gave him a cold kiss.  “Cold?”  She nodded.  Jean-Luc slid his glass of ale to Beverly and signalled for menus.  Beverly gratefully took a sip of the warming ale.  “Thanks.”

“Mom, did you buy the whole market?”

“Marie pointed out that she hadn’t decorated for Christmas in ten years and thought some of the ornaments might be outdated, so we bought...a few.”

“A few?  Mom, you have a dozen bags.” Beverly ginned.  Marie gratefully took a seat next to Wesley and turned towards Jean-Luc.

“I hope you don’t mind, Jean-Luc, but we charged everything to the vineyard.” 

“Marie, the money is just as much yours as it is mine, you know that.  Beverly, Wesley, you too.  Please.” Beverly’s eyes twinkled as she leaned over to kiss his cheek. “I’m glad you feel that way.  Thank you.  I suppose you can spend my money too, if you want.”  Wesley laughed. 

“You two are kind of sickening, you know that?”  Marie beamed at the couple and  patted Wesley’s arm. “Wesley, some day you will meet someone, and then you’ll understand. Leave your mother and Jean-Luc alone. I think it’s wonderful.”

The foursome soon ordered their meals and chatted throughout the meal. Wesley noticed that his mother and Jean-Luc always managed to remain in contact with each other – either with a hand, or a shoulder and he was sure if he looked under the table he would see their legs in contact.  It was nice seeing his mother so in love.  He wished he had the power to go back in time and get his mother and Jean-Luc together sooner. Well, he _did_ have the power of time travel, but he couldn’t use it simply so he would have a step-father when he was younger. 

“Wesley and I arranged for a tree to be delivered to the house this afternoon.  I hope it’s big enough for all of the ornaments you two bought,” Jean-Luc teased the two most important women in his life.  Beverly rested her head on Jean-Luc’s shoulder.  “I think we’ll manage.”

Their meals paid for, they all got up and started putting back on their shed layers, with Wesley complaining. “Couldn’t we just beam back to the house?”

“Oh Wesley, what would be the fun in that?” Jean-Luc pulled a wool cap down tighter over his bald head.  “I’d be warmer,” Wesley grumbled shoving a cap down on his head.  “Why couldn’t we have gone to a tropical planet for Christmas?” 

Marie tucked her hand into Wesley’s arm.  “Come along, my young friend.  I’ll make you some hot chocolate when we get home.” 

“Marie, I’m not a child....but I do like hot chocolate.  You have a deal.”  Wesley picked up some of the bags from Marie and Beverly’s shopping and allowed his surrogate aunt to lead him out into the snow. 

Jean-Luc chuckled as he helped Beverly into her coat. “Since when did Wesley hate the cold?” 

“Oh, he’s never been a fan of it.  He used to love our vacations on beach planets.  Do you remember when we all went when Wesley was three?” 

“I remember Walker and Jack burying me in the sand. And then leaving me. For several hours.”  He frowned. Beverly leaned up and gently kissed him. “And who came to your rescue?”  Jean-Luc wrapped his arms around Beverly. “You did, my love.”  He kissed her back passionately.  Beverly slipped her hands inside Jean-Luc’s parka and found the edge of his jumper. She slid her hands under his jumper, shirt, and thermal and gently ran her fingernails across his lower back.  Jean-Luc groaned into her kiss.  “My love, we are wearing entirely too many layers...and we’re in public.  Shall we go home?” 

“Would it be wrong to use the _Enterprise_ to beam us directly to our room?” 

“Don’t tempt me.”  Jean-Luc picked up Beverly’s bags and they headed out into the snowy afternoon.  They could just see Wesley and Marie on the horizon, Marie still clutching Wesley’s arm so she didn’t fall in the deep snow that had fallen across the path while they were eating. 

“I see Wesley’s made a friend.”  Beverly commented as she watched her son and Marie.  Jean-Luc chuckled.  “it’s good to see Marie having fun.  The past ten years haven’t been easy for her...and I haven’t been the best at coming to see her, I have to admit.” 

“Hmm, we’ll just have to fix that then, won’t we?”  Beverly reached down and picked up some snow and formed it into a snowball. “I wonder if I can hit Wesley from this distance?” Beverly ran the short distance and lobbed the snowball at Wesley.  It splatted on his neck and Beverly could tell some of the snow had dripped down into his jacket.  She giggled.  Wesley whipped around, expecting to see some of the village kids throwing snowballs and was shocked to see it had been his mother. Grinning, he put down Marie’s shopping and formed a snowball and tossed it towards his mother who ducked just before the snowball landed square on Jean-Luc’s face. 

Jean-Luc sputtered. “So, is that how this is going to be?” He, too, abandoned the shopping bags and threw a snowball at Wesley.  He missed, but not before he was hit with another snowball, this time from Beverly.  He raised his eyebrows at her. “You want a war, do you?”  Beverly grinned.  Marie looked on at the family with delight in her eyes, but wisely chose to stay out of the fight. Instead she gathered all of the shopping bags and enjoyed the show. 

It became an all-out three way battle until Wesley lost a glove and Jean-Luc was tackled by Beverly. They tumbled to the ground and Jean-Luc let out an oof before he felt Beverly’s warm lips on his own.  Abandoning the snowball fight, Jean-Luc rolled them over and deepened the kiss.  Neither noticed when Wesley crept close with an armful of snow he unceremoniously dumped on their heads.  “Seriously, Mom.  Get a room.” 

Laughing and covered in snow, the foursome entered the kitchen of the old house where Marie immediately went to put a saucepan of milk on the stove to warm it for some hot chocolate.  Wesley abandoned his outer layers and announced he was going to go take a shower to warm up before he disappeared upstairs, leaving the adults standing in the kitchen.  “The milk will take some time to warm up, I’m going to go upstairs to change, but why don’t you two warm up by the fire in the study?”  Marie winked at Jean-Luc.  The study was the only room downstairs Jean-Luc had asked Marie to allow him to use, and he had filled the shelves with many of his archaeological treasures.  He also had a desk with a federation standard console for communications, and a handcrafted leather sofa, his one luxurious item,  facing a fireplace.  Jean-Luc fetched some blankets from the hall closet before dragging Beverly into his study and closing the door behind them.  He pushed a button activating the old-style lock and pulled Beverly close to him.  “Let’s see about getting out of these wet clothes, shall we?”

The couple wrapped themselves in blankets after making love on the floor in front of the fire and cuddled on the sofa, glasses of whisky from Jean-Luc’s stash in hand.  Beverly’s cheeks were rosy, either from the lovemaking or the whisky, Jean-Luc could’t tell but he loved the way the firelight danced on her hair and he couldn’t stop looking at her.  “Beverly, have I told you today I love you?”

“I love you too, Jean-Luc.”  The couple was drifting in and out of sleep, warmed by the fire and the whisky, when there was a light tapping on the door.  Jean-Luc adjusted the blanket around him when he went to open the door.  Marie was standing outside with a bundle of clothing in her hand. “I thought you two might want some dry clothes.”

“Thank you, Marie.  Is Wesley alright?”

“He’s fine.  The tree’s just been delivered and I’ve sent him up into the loft to get the Christmas boxes . If you and Beverly are ready, we can decorate it.”  From over on the sofa, Beverly turned her head to the door. “That sounds like a wonderful idea, Marie.  And then you’ll have to let me cook dinner tonight.”

“Oh no, Beverly. You are my guest. Besides, I don’t often have the chance to cook for more than just me.  Most nights I just use the new replicator.”  Beverly frowned. She remembered those nights well.  “If you’re sure, Marie.” 

“I am.  Come on out when you’re dressed.  I have hot chocolate for you, too.” 

The tree was beautiful.  Wesley and Jean-Luc struggled to wind the fairy lights around the tree while Beverly and Marie unpacked the boxes.  Beverly was particularly taken by a wooden butterfly (“It’s an _angel_ , my love”) covered in gold glitter with ‘JLP 10’ on the back.  Turns out Jean-Luc had made the ornament when he was five.  Wesley even surprised his mother by bringing out a box full of their ornaments from when he was a child.  Marie took great joy in placing some of Beverly’s ornaments on the tree along with the old Picard family ornaments and the new decorations she and Beverly had purchased earlier in the day. 

As Jean-Luc gazed at the tree with one arm around Beverly he realised that the tree was a representation of his life -  his ties to the Picard family, his early love and continued love for Beverly – as indicated by an ornament Jean-Luc had given Beverly when Wesley was two years old of the Starfleet Medical logo in honour of her graduation – and his current family group he was spending Christmas with.  Wesley had even somehow created a small _USS Enterprise-D_ for the tree.  Jean-Luc was a very happy man. 


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas morning dawned crisp and clear.  For a minute, Jean-Luc almost wished he and Beverly had a child, but he pushed those feelings aside. _One thing at a time.  Let’s get a few months into the relationship before we start thinking about children!_   He nuzzled against Beverly’s neck and breathed in her scent.  He placed a light kiss on her neck and her eyes fluttered open.  She rolled onto her side and kissed him long and hard.  “Merry Christmas, Jean-Luc.”  Jean-Luc rested his forehead against Beverly’s.  “Merry Christmas, my love.” 

If Wesley had been younger, he probably would have barged into his mother and Jean-Luc’s room, but being thirty-one, he decided to knock instead in case they were indecent.  When he heard Jean-Luc call “come”, he opened the door and took a leap onto the bed, making Beverly laugh.  “It’s Christmaaaaassss Mom!”

“Is this what you were like as a child?” Wesley grinned at Jean-Luc. “No, I was worse.”  Jean-Luc merely rolled his eyes and got out of bed, locating his slippers and dressing gown.  He passed Beverly hers and suggested they head down for Breakfast.  He wasn’t sure if Marie would be awake or not ,but he was determined to make Breakfast for her for once.

Marie was awake and already starting on Breakfast.  Jean-Luc shooed her out of the kitchen with a cup of tea and told her he would handle breakfast.  After Beverly joked he could just use the replicator, she got chased out of the kitchen as well.  Wesley tried to sneak out, but Jean-Luc grabbed him by the back of his shirt. “Oh no, you’re helping.”

“I can’t cook!” 

“Well, then I guess you’re going to learn.”

Jean-Luc was pretty pleased with himself. He had managed to make a dozen slightly wonky looking croissants and a batch of blueberry muffins.  He did use the replicator for a pot of apricot jam – Beverly’s favourite.  Satisfied with his clean-up job, he had Wesley carry in a carafe of coffee and some cups while he balanced the tray of pastries.

Christmas was a joyous occasion.  They didn’t exchange many presents, but with the addition of Louis, they told stories and played games long into the night.  It was the perfect Christmas for Beverly to be spending it with the love of her life.  Marie had outdone herself on Christmas dinner as well, blending a traditional roast dinner with French cuisine.  Jean-Luc did manage to give Beverly a silver bracelet to match her necklace and she had found him an antique book called _The Right Stuff_ about the USA’s first attempts at spaceflight.  For Wesley, Jean-Luc and Beverly had jokingly given him thermal underwear. 

Jean-Luc stood from the table and raised his glass. “A toast.  To family, friends, and to finally being with the love of my life.  Beverly, I love you.”  Beverly blushed at his semi public declaration.  “I love you too, Jean-Luc.” 

###

Wesley departed the day after Christmas, and while Beverly was sad to see him go, she was grateful for the few days he was able to spare with her and she was grateful Jean-Luc asked Wesley to join them.  Wesley said something mysterious about seeing them soon before he just poofed away...off to some far flung planet or nebula Beverly really didn’t know.  She was just relieved they had a way to send messages to him via Tau Alpha C. 

Jean-Luc drew Beverly into his arms as she stood staring at the spot where her son had been standing not two minutes ago.  “I have a feeling we’ll be seeing Wesley again soon.” Beverly looked at Jean-Luc with tears in her eyes .”Oh, I hope so.  I really miss him.  I mean, I know if he had stayed in Starfleet he might not have been with us on the _Enterprise_ , but somehow knowing he was out on another ship would be preferable to not knowing where in the universe he is.” 

“I know, my love. We have to trust Wesley that he knows what he’s doing.”  He lightly kissed her.  “Do you want to stay in La Barre longer?  The ship won’t be ready until after the New Year, and I’m sure they can handle everything without us if you wanted to stay.”

“I’d like that. Thank you.” 

###

They spent a quiet New Year’s Eve in with Marie and Louis.  Jean-Luc even managed to look the other way when Louis kissed Marie at midnight.  Beverly and Jean-Luc were curled up together in the wingbacked chair when Louis remarked that they looked like a pair of lovesick teenagers.  Jean-Luc took the opportunity to kiss Beverly once more and said to his old friend, “I feel younger when I’m with Beverly.  She makes me feel alive.” 

After they said their goodnights and returned to their room, Beverly pulled Jean-Luc into an embrace.  “Let’s see if I can make you feel alive tonight...” 

“Beverly, I love you.”  Beverly pulled out Jean-Luc’s shirt from his trousers and pulled it over his head. “I love you too.”  Jean-Luc stilled Beverly’s hands when she reached for his waistband so he could kiss her and pull her jumper off over her head.  After divesting each other of their trousers, Jean-Luc picked up Beverly and carried her over to the bed.  She giggled as he laid her down on the bed and covered her in kisses.  “I thought I was the one making love to you?”  Jean-Luc grinned and flipped them over so Beverly was on top.  “I’m all yours, my love.” 

Morning came all too soon for the couple, and with the morning, a return to the _Enterprise_.  As much as they had been enjoying themselves, they needed to get back.  The ship still had two more weeks scheduled in dry dock, and they wanted to give other crew members the opportunity to have shore leave. 

After promising Marie they would return again soon, they bade her goodbye and beamed back to the ship.

Jean-Luc and Beverly stepped off the pad in the Transporter room and were greeted by Worf. 

“Number One: report.”

“Very little to report, Sir.  Repairs are continuing.  They finally have managed to fix all the replicators, and I took the liberty of going into your Ready Room and quarters to verify they were working properly.  You need to approve several new crew members, including a counsellor to replace Counsellor Troi.”  Jean-Luc frowned.  He really wasn’t looking forward to picking a new counsellor. No one, as far as he was concerned, could replace Deanna Troi.  He was used to her counsel in both professional and personal matters and he wasn’t sure how well he would handle having a new counsellor on board.  Beverly squeezed his hand.  “I’m going to miss Deanna, too.”  Worf continued. “There also is a communiqué with our new orders for as soon as the ship is ready. I have taken the liberty of placing that information on your desk as well.”

“Thank you, Number One.” 

“Of course, Sir.”  Jean-Luc knew he also needed to speak with someone at Starfleet regarding the position of First Officer.  It had been a huge blow to lose Data, but Worf was doing an admirable job and Jean-Luc intended on making it permanent, provided he could convince Starfleet. 

“Worf, do you know if there has been any action in Sickbay while I’ve been away?”

“No, Doctor.  Nothing other than a few minor injuries to people performing repairs – mostly light burns and small cuts . I think you have a few new staff members of your own to pick before we break orbit.”  Beverly nodded.  Alyssa Ogawa had joined Will and Deanna on the Titan along with several other nurses and Doctor Selar had  been offered a CMO position of her own.  She was one doctor and about six nurses short.  She also would need to review her current nurses and promote one to the position of head nurse.  Of course, she would need Jean-Luc to approve the promotion, but ultimately, he let her do whatever she wanted in her Sickbay within reason.  Jean-Luc extended the same autonomy to Geordi in Engineering  and Worf when he was head of Security as they had all worked together for so long they all knew what Jean-Luc expected of crew members.

Jean-Luc quickly kissed Beverly goodbye as she exited the Turbolift for Sickbay while Worf pretended not to see. “See you for Lunch at 1300?”  Beverly nodded.

Jean-Luc entered the Bridge to a chorus of “Welcome back, Captain”  from the skeleton crew working at their stations and nodded to the Lieutenant standing watch before entering his Ready Room with Worf on his heels. 

“Something else I can do for you, Number One?”

“Sir, I need to remind you you also need to fill the position of your First Officer permanently.  Naturally, I understand that this has been only a temporary position and I am happy to return to my post as head of Security as originally planned.”

“Noted. Thank you, Number One.”  Worf opened his mouth to say something else,  thought better of it, and stood at attention. “You are dismissed.”  Jean-Luc concealed his eye roll. Worf was a very good First Officer, but even after having served with him on and off for seventeen years, he couldn’t cure Worf of  his need for formality.

Jean-Luc composed his first message to Starfleet requesting Worf as his permanent First Officer. Little did he know, it would take multiple back and forth messages and Jean-Luc guaranteeing Worf’s loyalty to him before they would finally approve the appointment.  As to the role of ship’s counsellor, Jean-Luc queued up all the applicants and first read the ones Deanna had specifically marked for him. Unfortunately, there were no suitable Betazoid or half Betazoid candidates at this time, however there was a Vulcan, a Bolian, and a Bajoran on Deanna’s list, and at least a half a dozen other human or part human applicants who had sent in their request as well.  It was going to be a long week of scheduling interviews,  that was for sure.  He decided he would ask Beverly if she had time to sit in on the interviews, since the counselling department had to work with Sickbay frequently.  It only made sense to gain her input

Jean-Luc stood and made his way over to his replicator. “Tea. Earl Grey. Hot.”  He was rewarded with the whirl and swirl of light as an actual cup filled with tea coloured liquid managed to materialise.  He lifted it to his lips and took a sip, quickly spitting the offensive liquid out.  The replicators might now be replicating actual items, but there was still something wrong there.  He made a note to speak with Geordi about it later.  Worf may have tested the replicators to make sure they were functioning, but he obviously hadn’t known how things were supposed to taste.

Down in Sickbay, Beverly was doing much the same.  Alyssa had helpfully left her detailed information about all of the remaining nurses and whether she felt they would be able to step in as Head Nurse, but there was no one to help her pick her additional nurses or another doctor.  Doctor Tripp was, naturally, her second in charge of Sickbay, so she needed someone for Head Nurse who would work well under both of them. She decided to hold off on appointing anyone until she had some to go over the applications with him to see who he felt he could work with. Ultimately, she knew it would be her decision, but she liked to involve her staff wherever possible.  

Once she had her Head Nurse appointed, she would ask him or her to go through the list of applicants with her to help pick the nurses that would be the best fit for the _Enterprise_.  Unfortunately, she received a lot of applications from people who simply were not qualified and only wanted to serve under “the famous Captain Jean-Luc Picard”.  She grinned.  She wondered how many other applicants for the ship felt that way.  Of course, it had been her original reason for applying for the CMO position all those years ago...but she did have history with Jean-Luc. 

Beverly headed into the Happy Bottom Riding Club on time and slumped into her seat across from Jean-Luc.  “Busy morning?” 

“Just paperwork. Lots and lots of paperwork.  I have twenty applicants for the junior doctor position and seventy applicants for six nurse positions.”

“That’s a bit high, isn’t it?”

“It seems that everyone wants to serve with the ‘famous Captain Jean-Luc Picard’.”  Jean-Luc gaped at her.  “You are kidding, right?”  Beverly sighed and lifted her head from where she had it resting on her hands. “Do I look like I’m kidding.  Could you maybe not be so...you?” 

“I beg your pardon?”

“Jean-Luc, how many applicants for new staff have you had?”

“I actually don’t know, I have Worf go through the applications first, and then he passes on the ones that he feels have merit.  I think I have about fifty for the twenty positions I need to fill...the rest will be assigned automatically by Starfleet.” 

“Ask Worf. I guarantee he’s gone through at least 100 applications if not more.”  Jean-Luc shook his head.  “I’m really not that famous, am I?” 

“Hmm.”  Beverly looked around the room and spotted a young Ensign. “Ensign, could you come over here please?”   The young brunette cautiously approached the table, worried that she had done something wrong.  Beverly smiled at the young woman. “We’re not going to reprimand you.  Now, what is your name, Ensign?”

“Ensign Rowlins, Sir.”

“Ensign Rowlins, would you mind telling the Captain just how many missions of his you studied at the academy?”  Ensign Rowlins eyes went wide. “Err...personally or in class?” 

“Just in class for now, Ensign.”

“At least a dozen, Sir.”  Jean-Luc stared at the Ensign with his mouth open. “A dozen?” 

“Yes, Sir. Starting with the Picard Manoeuvre.”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “That was a lifetime ago. I’m surprise they’re still teaching it. Thank you Ensign. You have helped the Doctor to prove her point. Dismissed.”  After Ensign Rowlins was out of sight, Beverly laughed at Jean-Luc.  “I told you you were famous.  Did Wesley ever tell you he once found his own name in one of the texts alongside information about one of our missions?”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “Ask him sometime.  It had been quite a shock.”

“But Beverly, I’ve only been doing my duty to Starfleet...I’m really nothing special.”

“Nothing special?  Jean-Luc, you are the Captain of the flagship. How many times have you been in command of an entire squadron?  How many times have they tried to promote you to Admiral but you refused?”

“Point taken. I suppose I should thank Worf for weeding out the unsuitable candidates.”

“Yes, you should. I wish someone could weed out the unsuitable candidates for me.” One of the servers Guinan had left behind before she departed appeared at Beverly’s elbow and they placed their order for Lunch.  After Lunch, they both retreated back to their own offices with promises to meet up back at their quarters in the evening for Dinner. 

Beverly returned to her office and began sifting through the applicants for doctor.  She immediately rejected those who had only recently graduated medical school as while serving on the _Enterprise_ is an amazing opportunity, you needed just a little experience first.  That eliminated eight applicants.  She also eliminated anyone who had a reprimand on their records for insubordination, but that only eliminated two more candidates.  That left her with only ten applicants, and she really wanted to whittle it down to five for the interviews.  She started checking their areas of interest and she easily rejected another applicant who only had ever served on Earth working for humans.  On their ship they had representatives from at least a dozen races and of course there was always the possibility of meeting someone unknown who needed help.  Only understanding human biology would be a hindrance.  She put the remaining nine applicants aside.  She would look them over tomorrow.  She really wanted check on some experiments  and see how the resupply of Sickbay was going.

Back in his Ready Room, Jean-Luc contemplated what Beverly had said.  _Did all these people just want to serve under me?  That’s ridiculous.  I’m just doing my job..._ But then again, if he was only doing his job, he wouldn’t be Captain of the Flagship, like Beverly had pointed out.  He briefly wondered how many applications Worf had actually sifted through before he began looking at the ones he was left. He divided the applications based on what department they were for and sent all the engineering applications to Geordi to take a look at.  He only had two applications for head of Stellar Cartography, and he decided to interview them both.  Both had served on the _Enterprise_ for the last five years, so he knew they were both competent.  Ultimately, it would come down to how comfortable Jean-Luc felt interacting with them.  He shook his head as he remembered his brief dalliance with a former head, Nella Daren.  _That had been a mistake.  No wonder it’s taken Beverly and I so long, she probably thought I no longer cared for her when I dated Nella._ Jean-Luc pushed all thoughts of his ex-lover out of his mind and concentrated again on reviewing the applications.  This was going to take a while. 

Both Jean-Luc and Beverly brought some of the applications back to their quarters and were reviewing them together after dinner.

“Listen to this one – ‘I want to serve on the _USS Enterprise_ because I am in love with Captain Picard’.  What kind of reason is that?”

“Hmm,   _I’m_ in love with you and serve with you, so I see the appeal.”  Beverly leaned over and gave him a kiss.  “Should I tell her you’re taken?”

“Him, Beverly.  This application is from a man.” 

“Is he cute?”

“ _Beverly!_ ” 

“What? I’m just asking....”

“He’s...my god, he’s young enough to be my...well, he’s nearly the same age as Wesley.”  Beverly settled in Jean-Luc’s lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. “You _do_ like younger women...”  She kissed him again.  Jean-Luc wrapped his arms around her back and deepened the kiss.  When she broke it off he spoke again “Not _that_ young.  Sorry, Ensign Alexei Molenov, you are most definitely going in the reject pile. ”  He tossed the PADD to one side and resumed kissing Beverly. 

Beverly, not one to let an opportunity get away from her unzipped Jean-Luc’s jacket and shoved it off his shoulders and threw it behind the settee.  “Beverly...I have lots of work to do....” She shrugged out of her own jacket and vest and pulled her blue turtleneck off.  “Are you sure?” She leaned down and gently bit Jean-Luc’s earlobe.  Jean-Luc moaned.  “Well, perhaps the applications can wait...”

###

The _Enterprise_ was ready to be released from spacedock and Jean-Luc had their orders. They were, finally, getting back to doing some exploring and would be exploring. They would be staying fairly close to home, only travelling around 1,000 light years to explore PDS-110, a relatively young star located within the Orion constellation.  They wouldn’t be doing much other than looking around and taking samples, but Jean-Luc couldn’t wait to get back to exploring. 

He sat on the bridge in his command chair, flanked by Worf and Beverly and issued the one-word command he loved giving – “Engage.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and thanks Twinb76 for asking for this story to be written!


End file.
